1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaning unit having a power brush assembly. More particularly, the present application pertains to such a brush assembly that can be easily removed from the floor cleaning unit.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a floor cleaning unit having powered brushes to assist in scrubbing of the surface being cleaned. The brush assembly is generally affixed to the main body of the floor cleaning unit. However, after many times of use, a user may want to remove the brush assembly to clean the brushes or replace them due to the wear and tear of their bristles.
One example of a brush removal device is illustrated by commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,593 issued to Crouser. This patent generally comprises an elongate brush support beam having integrally molded, spaced apart, vertically aligned cylindrical bearings each receiving therein a vertically directed axle shaft of an associated rotary scrubbing brush. The brush assembly has outwardly projecting resilient tangs 51 depending from the lower end of gear guard 32A. Each tab snaps into vertically elongated grooves or slots 53 and 57 respectively of lower housing in the base module 10 of the carpet extractor. Each tab has hook portions at its free end that will engage the bottom end of the vertical slot to support the guard and brush support beam. The resilient tabs are pressed inwardly by a user to disengage the hooks from the bottom end of the vertical slot and thus, allow removal of the brush block. However, due to the structure and arrangement of the tangs with respect to the brush block, a user has some difficulty in accessing, grasping, and pressing the tabs inwardly. Often, a tool such as a screwdriver has to used by the user to press the tabs inwardly.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for easily removing a brush assembly of a floor cleaning unit by a user.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and the attached drawings. In one embodiment of the present invention, a floor cleaning device comprises a main body and a brush assembly for engaging the surface of the floor being cleaned. An actuating member is movably connected to the main body. A latch member is rotatably connected to the main body. An engaging member is attached to the brush assembly. The engaging member is releasably connected to the latch member such that pushing the actuating member rotates the latch member to disengage from the engaging member.
In another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device for cleaning a surface is provided. The floor cleaning device includes a main body and a brush assembly for engaging a surface being cleaned. The brush assembly is removably connected to the main body and includes a plurality of vertical axis brushes. Each of the brushes is configured as a spur gear having gear teeth wherein the gear teeth of each brush drivingly intermesh with the gear teeth of adjacent brushes. A push button is positioned on the main body and operatively connected to the brush assembly. Pushing the push button disconnects the brush assembly from the main body.
In another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device for cleaning a surface is provided. The floor cleaning device includes a main body and a brush assembly for engaging a surface being cleaned. The brush assembly is removably connected to the main body. A liquid distributing system is associated with the brush assembly for distributing liquid to the surface. A push button is positioned on the main body and operatively connected to the brush assembly, wherein pushing the push button disconnects the brush assembly from the main body.
In still another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device for cleaning a surface is provided. The floor cleaning device includes a main body having a top portion and a brush assembly for engaging a surface being cleaned. An actuating member is movably connected on the top portion of the main body. A latch member is rotatably connected to the main body. An engaging member is attached to the brush assembly. The engaging member is releasably connected to the latch member such that pushing the actuating member rotates the latch member to disengage from the engaging member.